Penelope
Penelope is a young super who lives with her butler, Jeeves, her only family after the virus hit the world. She is quite bratty, self-absorbed and lacks any life skills, but has a talent for getting in trouble and is pretty efficient in using her abilities to their maximum potential. Through her mediator of sorts, she is able to conduct conversations with others in the wasteland, but beneath this master and servent relationship is a hidden evil, and a developing, shy fifteen year old girl oppressed by her last family member. Abilities Eye Manifestation Penelope can create eyes all over her body, using two eyes on her palms to navigate usually. These eyes are randomized, meaning they could be blind, diseased or even a different colour. To deactivate an eye, she has to poke it or make it close tight. She is also able to manifest optic nerve tissue that is very durable. Damaged eyes are repaired almost instantaneous if they are not forced shut. Organic Exoskeleton Penelope is able to create an exoskeleton made of organic materials, such as plants, carbon-based materials and soil, though she would never use living animals in this construct. She generally uses her Eye Manifestation to create a large, defensive optic golem that is durable and regenerates quickly. She can also create wings made from eyes, but has only managed to keep those wings for about twenty minutes at a time. Strengths Penelope's only real strength is her impressive control of her abilities, allowing her to shrug off hits like a light tank and scare people into submission. She has a good imagination as well, meaning her exoskeletons are often unique from time to time. Weaknesses Penelope, without her powers, is just a child, and she can't really fight all that well when using her abilities. She relies on her butler at all times, as without him, she would probably be killed by any number of animals and strangers in the wastes. Personality Penelope is a spoiled rich girl, who can't do a lot for herself, throws tantrums and doesn't quite grasp the situation that the world is in. She is quick to cause fights and hide behind her butler, egg people on into fights and threaten them with lies, but at the same time is naive and shy, never able to look people in the face without becoming flustered. Unknown to her, she is also being manipulated by her butler, who has intentionally made her the way she is today through a number of means. Oblivious to this vicious intent, she'll likely be destroyed from the heart outward, unless she manages to break free from Jeeves' shadow. Relationships Family Her only family is Jeeves, who is her guardian. They have a typical master and servant relationship, however, and their 'friendship' is a one-sided affair due to Jeeves' secret manipulations. Unified Society She is only part of the US due to Jeeves' insisting upon it. She is unhappy due to not being richer than richie rich any more. History To be added. Notes None right now! Category:Unified Society Category:Female Category:Eye Manifestation Category:Organic Exoskeleton